1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cigarettes. In one respect it relates to a cigarette additive for providing a cigarette with the physical properties of tobacco firmness, retention of the tobacco at the ends of the cigarette, and coal retention corresponding to that of conventional cigarettes, but at a lower tobacco density than conventional cigarettes. In another respect, the present invention relates to a process for making a cigarette having the cigarette additive, and in a further respect to a cigarette including the additive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to form a paste of tobacco as a step in the manufacture of cigarettes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 217,767 issued on July 22, 1879 to John W. Bolles is directed to a paper wrapper which resembles a natural leaf wrapper in appearance and pliability. The wrapper is composed of a paper coated with a paste formed of tobacco, water and glycerine. U.S. Pat. No. 2,656,841 issued on Oct. 27, 1953 to Martin H. Gurley is directed to a tobacco sheet material to be used in the manufacture of a smoking article which is formed of expanded or puffed reconstituted tobacco. The tobacco sheet is composed of tobacco stems, dust, scrap and clippings which would otherwise not be used. The tobacco sheet fabricated of these tobacco portions is comminuted and mixed with water to form a slurry. The tobacco slurry is placed in a ball mill to hydrate or gelatinize the tobacco particles. The gelatinized tobacco is formed into a sheet and hot air is passed over the sheet to remove excess moisture. The sheet is next heated to suddenly vaporize the remaining moisture in the tobacco sheet to puff the sheet. The sheet is then shredded and added to other tobacco for making cigarettes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,090 issued on Dec. 14, 1965 to David G. Strubel and Charles J. Moll is directed to an improved method of forming a reconstituted tobacco sheet of stems, fines and the like. The tobacco particles are slurried in water into a paste which is freeze dried to remove excess moisture. U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,751 issued on Mar. 19, 1968 to A. Wallberg is directed to manufacturing a tobacco rod of reconstituted tobacco. Waste tobacco particles such as stems, dust, and the like, are mixed with water, and the slurry is milled in the presence of an inert gas to produce a paste. The paste is extruded to form a tobacco rod.